


Getting Dirty In The TARDIS

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Leela and Romana have a little fun...RP Fic.





	Getting Dirty In The TARDIS

Romana smiled across the console at Leela as their TARDIS dematerialised and set off into the Time Vortex.

"Nervous savage?"

She teased Leela gently.

"It's been a while since you flew in one of these as a passenger after all."

"Well, it has been a while."

Leela smirked. Romana smiled teasingly.

"And how long since you flew one?"

"Four weeks..."

Leela teased. 

"Technically."

Romana smiled and moved closer to Leela and began gently stroking her hands up and down Leela's arms.

"Well you’re doing very well for someone who’s still a beginner."

She purred teasingly. 

"I learnt from the best."

Leela murred. Romana smiled and began teasingly ghosting very very light kisses over Leela's cheeks and softly blowing in her ear. 

"Do you want us to crash?"

"It has autopilot savage..."

Romana purred. 

"Where?"

Romana smiled and took one of Leela's hand and ghosted it over her chest teasingly before guiding it to the autopilot button.

"There...."

Leela smiled softly, pushing the button. 

"So... bedrooms?"

Romana smiled and put her arms around Leela's neck and kissed her.

"I was thinking more a hot, sweaty mess of limbs on the floor here...."

She purred. 

"Not with the burns on my back..."

Romana smiled softly.

"My poor savage...."

She purred.

"Okay lead me to the bedrooms."

Leela smiled and did so, blushing just slightly. Romana smiled and followed. Leela smiled and settled on the bed, openly giving Romana a chance to dominate. Romana smiled and slid her long Time-Lord robe off revealing she was naked underneath and then climb up onto the bed. Leela had smiled softly. 

"Always with the quick change..."

Romana laughed softly and kissed Leela. Leela purred and kissed back eagerly. Romana smiled.

"Let’s get you out of these silly leathers."

She purred. Leela murred and moved to make it easier. Romana purred as she peeled Leela's leathers off to reveal her naked physique to her. She began gently stroking Leela's body with her hands. Leela soon began to purr. Romana purred back.

"Such a sexy body."

"Thank you Romana."

Romana smiled.

"Your very welcome Leela."

She murred bending down to suckle on her breasts. Leela murred, running a hand through Romana's hair. Romana purred and began to kiss her way down Leela's body...she got as low as her waistline before she began kissing her way back up to her lips again. Leela growled softly. Romana purred.

"What’s wrong?"

"Teasing."

"Don't you like it?"

Romana purred softly.

"You do it to me often enough..."

"No, I do not like it... you seem to though."

Romana smiled and began kissing her way down Leela's body again. Leela murred softly. Romana soon began kissing Leela's clit. Leela murred again, stroking Romana's hair gently as encouragement. Romana purred and moved from kissing to suckling. Leela soon began to mewl. Romana upped her pace. Leela cried out and came.


End file.
